Tongkat Peri
by Ein Mikara
Summary: SAII-KUN.. Kau tidak mungkin HOMO kan!", Teriakan Sakura membuat Sai menutup kedua telinganya. Buset deh, ni anak bisa-bisa ngebuat Sai tuli permanen. Bener-bener cewek mengerikan. "Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan", gumam Shikamaru malas. Ia menguap sebentar sambil meneruskan tidur siangnya. "Hei, BAKA, Bangunlah! Hadapi aku!" #Ganti Judul ganti cerita hehe..


Chapter Story  
Rate : T semi M  
Pairing : Sai x Ino  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy

.  
Warning :  
This Chara not mine  
But Storyline is mine  
OOC, Typo(s), Freak story etc  
Don't like? Then DON'T READ  
No flamming,,

I've make you understand, this story is realy realy freak. So, welcome n enjoy..

Chapter 1  
Stone

Sai berjalan tersaruk. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Benda itu seperti batu berukuran lebih kecil daripada telapak tangannya. Berwarna biru cerah dan gemerlap.

Sai mencoba meneliti benda apa yang tadi menyandungi kakinya itu. Benda biru yang indah. Sebening kaca, sewarna langit, sehalus sutra dan sekuat marmer.

Sai memutuskan untuk memungut batu indah tersebut dan menyimpannya dalam saku celana panjangnya. Kemudian langkah kakinya kembali menuntunnya berjalan pulang.

"Tadaima", seru Sai ketika kakinya melangkah memasukki kediamannya bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang merupakan ayah dari bocah itu, Danzo.

"Okaeri", sahut Danzo dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang rupanya", sapa lelaki berumur pertengahan lima puluh itu dengan senyum tersungging. "Shin daritadi menunggumu. Kurasa saat ini dia sedang berbaring dikamarmu", lanjutnya. "Kau sudah makan? Apa yang membuatmu pulang segini larut?".

"Aku akan menyusul Aniki", jawab Sai sambil mencopoti kedua alas kaki yang beberapa menit lalu masih membalut kaki pucatnya. "Aku sudah makan, Tousan. Permisi". Pamit Sai sambil membungkuk sekilas lalu berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih terdiam.

Dipandanginya sang kakak yang kini terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Kakaknya terlihat sangat kelelahan. Deru napasnya teratur namun terdengar sedikit berat.

Sai menghela napasnya sekali sebelum meletakkan tas hitamnya diatas meja belajar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selepas mandi Sai kembali menekuni benda berwarna biru yang tadi ia temukan. Ia penasaran dengan batu berwarna biru yang kini ia genggam. Sejenak ia memikirkan sesuatu, tidak jelas, hanya angan-angan tapi batu itu kini bersinar lebih terang daripada sebelumnya. Dihadapannya muncul sepiring dango kesukaannya. Apa dango tadi ada dipikirannya? Pikir Sai terkejut dengan hal yang ia alami.

Ini luar biasa, benda ini bisa mengabulkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Pikir Sai sambil tersenyum misterius.  
Diciumnya batu tersebut satu kali sebelum ia meletakkan batu itu kedalam laci kamarnya dan segera menikmati dango yang ia sukai.

Bibirnya menggembung karena dango yang sedang ia kunyah dalam mulut. Pikirannya sedang mereka-reka hal apa saja yang akan ia minta pada batu itu.

Ah, gadis? Televisi? Smartphone terbaru? Gaahh,, Sai menggeleng dalam benaknya. Ia tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu. Jikalaupun dia meminta benda-benda itu, ia tak yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayah dan kakaknya nanti.

Sai menghabiskan sepiring dango itu dengan desahan puas. Kemudian ia membiarkan piring bekas dango itu tergeletak begitu saja sebelum ia melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring disamping kakak tunggal yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Entah ada dimana Sai saat ini. Tapi ia merasa ringan seringan kapas. Tangannya terlentang, senyumnya tersungging dan cahaya mentari bersinar begitu terang. Terang yang membuatnya nyaman, bukan terang terik seperti ketika musim panas sedang berlangsung.

Matanya menangkap pandangan seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum tak jauh dari tempatnya melayang. Gadis dengan surai pirang. Senyum gadis itu mengembang seolah-olah ia memang terlahir tanpa beban dan masalah. Gadis itu berputar ringan sebelum tangannya melambai dan berlalu dari hadapan Sai.

Sai mencoba menggapai lengan gadis itu. Namun tidak berhasil. Semakin keras ia berusaha semakin jauh gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia seolah tertarik oleh grafitasi dan...

"Aaaargghh", teriaknya panik. Matanya mengerjap. Mimpi. Oh, mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

"Oi, Sai. Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Shin yang kini sedang terduduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Hanya mimpi. Buruk", gumam Sai sambil membalik bantalnya. Satu hal yang Sai ingat tentang mendiang ibunya. Beliau selalu membalikkan bantal ketika Sai atau Shin mengalami mimpi buruk. Karena menurutnya mimpi buruk tersebut tidak akan berlanjut jika bantal yang telah digunakan sudah berpindah posisi.

"Ya, kembalilah tidur dan lupakan sekolahmu", tegur Shin sambil menujuk jam dinding dihadapan mereka.

"Sial", umpat Sai sambil melompat bangun menuju kamar mandinya.

Mimpi yang ia alami tak pernah terulang hingga beberapa minggu setelahnya. Tapi pikiran mengenai seorang gadis yang bahkan ia lupa wajahnya itu selalu terngiang dalam otak dia adalah cowok normal. Membayangkan seorang gadis cantik, seorang gadis dalam balutan busana mini dan seorang gadis dalam keadaan bugil adalah hal terwajar dalam benak seorang remaja.

Sai tidak pernah lagi meminta sesuatu pada batu biru yang sempat ia temukan. Batu itu tetap tersimpan dilaci belajarnya. Jika ada yang berbeda, kebiasaannyalah yang kini sedikit berbeda dari kondisi normalnya.

Biasanya Sai merasa nyaman berada diantara teman-temannya. Berbaur dan berbagi senyuman. Tapi beberapa minggu ini dia lebih suka menyendiri. Ia sedang fokus dengan kegiatan yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia gemari. Menggambar.

Menggambar atau melukis membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terhibur. Entah apa alasannya, yang pasti Sai sangat menyukai hasil karya tangannya. Lukisan itu bisa terjadi dengan hanya memikirkan sesuatu, dan tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak liar dan menghasilkan karya yang cukup membuat banyak orang meringis iri.

Shikamaru salah satunya. Sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya itu sangat mengagumi hasil karya Sai. Shikamaru yang berotak jenius itu kadang tidak dapat menalar apa yang membuat lukisan Sai menjadi sangat indah dan menarik.

Pernah suatu kali Shikamaru mencoba mengikuti gerak lihai jemari Sai yang menggores diatas kertas. Gerakan mereka sama, kecepatan merekapun sama, objek mereka juga sama tapi hasilnya sangat berbeda.

Haha, ingatan itu selalu membuat Sai tertawa dan cerita itu selalu membuat Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu duduk terdiam di belakang sekolahnya. Matanya serius memerhatikan sketsa yang sedang dibuatnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat sedangkan tangannya serius memegangi pensil sketnya yang kini sedang menari liar diatas kertas putih yang kini memamerkan goresan-goresan hitam yang membentuk pola yang indah.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum singkat menikmati hasil karya tangan pucatnya. Hm,, andaikan gadis dalam sketsanya ini nyata...  
Ah, terlalu muluk jika mengkhayal seperti ini. Seperti bukan Sai saja. Pikirnya.

Sketsa hitam putih itu menampilkan sesosok gadis berponi miring yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Rambut panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Gadis yang sedang ia lukis adalah cerminan gadis ideal, Sai. Ceria, penuh tawa, dan cantik.

Ya, gadis seperti itu mungkin saja ada. Tapi sepertinya Sai belum menemukannya. Kecuali Sakura. Teman sejak kecilnya yang dulu ia kagumi. Sai memang menyukainya, tapi rasa sukanya hanya seperti rasa suka pada seorang teman, bukan rasa suka kepada seorang gadis.

"Sai", teriak seorang anak bersurai pirang dari atas atap sekolahnya.

"Hoooii,, kau melihatku?", teriaknya lagi.

Sai hanya melongokkan kepala sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas. Tangannya melambai dalam diam.

"Kemarilah, ada Shika dan Sakura disini", seru Naruto, bocah bersurai pirang tadi.

"Aku dan Shino juga ada disini Sai", timpal lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik dipipi, Kiba.

Sai hanya mengangguk sambil terus menampilkan senyumannya yang misterius. Ia bangkit berdiri dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah menit, ia tiba diatap seperti yang lainnya.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Sai-kun", seru Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Sai.  
"Ck, selalu saja pamer. Aku juga bisa, Sakura-chan", sahut Naruto dengan muka sebal.  
"Shannaro! Kau itu, Baka, Naruto", ejek Sakura. "Jangankan melompat seperti Sai, berlari saja kau masih kalah dengan Kiba-kun".

Yang dipuji kini sedang tertawa PD.

"Haha, jelas saja, Kiba selalu yang terbaik. Hahaha", sumbar Kiba yang langsung dapat jitakan maut dari sang gadis.

BLETAK!

"Itaaaaiii", rintihan Kiba bersambut sorakan dan rentetan tawa dari yang lain.

Shikamaru sedang berbaring disebelah Sai yang masih asyik dengan sketsanya mengabaikan suara ribut dari para sahabatnya yang lain.

"Hey, Sai", gumam Shikamaru tetap berbaring dan menutup mata. Sai hanya mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya.  
"Kenapa kau selalu menyendiri di belakang sekolah? Kita semua sudah sepakat jika bolos harus diatap", tegur Shikamaru yang sekarang dalam posisi duduk sambil menatap Sai serius.  
"Hm, aku hanya sedang butuh waktu sendiri dengan kertas dan pensilku", jawab Sai sambil merenung. "Kurasa jika aku sedang sendiri pasti bisa melukis dengan lebih baik".  
"Lukisanmu selalu bagus, Sai", gumam Shikamaru malas. "Kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?".

EHH,,  
Suara yang tadinya ribut mendadak senyap ketika Shikamaru tidak sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya. Kini berpasang-pasang mata menatap Sai dan Shikamaru bergantian.

Ada apa dengan kedua sahabatnya ini? Pikir mereka hampir bersamaan. Apa mungkin mereka...?

"AH, TIDAAAK", teriak Sakura yang menyuarakan pikiran mereka semua.  
"Ke-kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu?", tuding Sakura yang sontak membuat Sai dan Shikamaru membeku.

Oh, Hell.. Tolong siapa saja tenggelamkan aku, pikir Sai lebai.

"Ih, ka-kaliaaann.. Menjijikkaaann!", teriak Naruto sambil jejingkrakan bersama Kiba.

"Apa kalian memang..", lagi-lagi perkataan Shino dipotong oleh teriakan Sakura yang sedang histeris tingkat akut.

"SAII-KUN.. Kau tidak mungkin HOMO kan?!", Teriakan Sakura membuat Sai menutup kedua telinganya. Buset deh, ni anak bisa-bisa ngebuat Sai tuli permanen. Bener-bener cewek mengerikan.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan", gumam Shikamaru malas. Ia menguap sebentar sambil meneruskan tidur siangnya.

"Hei, BAKA, Bangunlah! Hadapi aku! Jangan coba-coba merebut Sai-kun dariku", teriak Sakura sambil menendang dan menarik-narik tubuh Shikamaru dengan brutal. Yang ditarik-tarik hanya mendengkur ringan tanpa merasa terganggu.

Hell, Shikamaru itu benar-benar pemalas dan kegiatan nista yang terjadi dihadapannya benar-benar Sakura sekali ya, batin Sai sweatdrop.

TBC

Maafkan author jika cerita ini sangat gaje. Masih mencoba membangun mood dan mencari chemistry diantara para pemain.

Gomawo.. Lho? Salah.. Arigatou minna...

Like?

Comment?


End file.
